Tapered roller bearings allow both radial loads and axial loads to be deflected via a bearing. Tapered roller bearings usually comprise an inner ring, an outer ring and a plurality of tapered rollers arranged between the inner ring and the outer ring. The tapered rollers are embodied—as the term suggests—in the form of a truncated cone, in which the conical surface forms the bearing surface of the rolling elements.
An edge is usually provided on the inner ring for guiding the tapered rollers. This makes the bearing rings of tapered roller bearings complex components.
The publication DE 10 2011 00 47 06 A1, for example, discloses a corresponding tapered roller bearing in which an inner ring of the tapered roller bearing comprises an edge, which guides the tapered rollers in an axial direction.
The rings for the tapered roller bearings are usually produced, in particular parted or cut, from a solid semi-finished product.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,495 A1 discloses a hybrid process for the production of rings for tapered roller bearings, in which a bearing ring body is produced from a flat annulus in a first manufacturing step and the contour and in particular the raceways are formed by removing material in a second manufacturing step.